pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (Resurgence)
Gladion (Japanese: グラジオ Glazio) is a recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. He is an enforcer for Team Skull and one of Ashe's rival in Alola. History He originally helped with the Aether Foundation with his mother, and president of the Aether Foundation, Lusamine and sister Lillie. However, over time he noticed his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts. Realizing his mother would ruin Alola if she let Ultra Beasts into the world, he left the foundation, only telling Wicke, the caring assistant of the foundation, of his departure. Before leaving, he stole one of the three Type: Null created to be a weapon to attack Ultra Beasts. Upon leaving the Aether Foundation, Gladion had two goals: to stop his mother and to free Type: Null from the helmet that was meant to subdue it. He eventually worked as an enforcer for Team Skull but was never considered an actual member of the team. Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA Appearance Gladion is a pale teenager with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. His bangs cover his right eye, a trait that is shared by his mother. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red tear in the middle, slashed black sleeves. He also wears slashed black pants along with red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He has a rectangular red bag around his waist. Personality Gladion has a very serious and smart disposition. He is shown to be very strong willed, as he constantly strives to make his Pokémon strong no matter what. Gladion has enough faith in his Pokémon to let them battle each other to train, without giving them any kind of command. He also becomes happy whenever his Pokémon do well. However, Gladion is often self-critical especially when he loses a battle. Gladion is quite easily agitated, often being bothered by Hau's loudness. Even though he looks to have a rough exterior it is revealed that he is actually quite caring and thinks of the well-being of Pokémon; specifically when he shows concern for kidnapped Pokémon, and he cares about his sister Lillie deeply as well. He also cares greatly for his Pokémon Type: Null, whom he rescued from the Aether Foundation and sought to free from its metal restraint. Pokémon On Hand Befriended Achievements Alola Trials *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Received Fightinium Z) *Akala Island Grand Trial (Received Rockium Z) *Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Received Darkinium Z) *Poni Island Grand Trial (Received Groundium Z) Pokémon League *Manalo Conference - Top 4 Gallery Lillie family photo.png|A younger Gladion with his mother and sister Gladion Z-Ring.png|Gladion's Z-Ring GladionMaBoli.png|Gladion throwing the Ultra Ball containing Type: Null Dark Memory anime.png|Gladion holding the Dark Memory Fairy Memory anime.png|Gladion holding the Fairy Memory Fire Memory anime.png|Gladion holding the Fire Memory Steel Memory anime.png|Gladion holding the Steel Memory Rock Memory anime.png|Gladion holding the Rock Memory Gladion Devastating Drake pose.png Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion in the manga Type Null and Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion with Type: Null in the manga Gladion Silvally Adventures.png|Gladion with Silvally in the manga Voice Actors *Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) *Eddy Lee (English) **Lori Phillips (English; young) Trivia *Gladion has four Pokémon in common with Ashe: Silvally (which he gave her), Lucario, Absol, and Garchomp. *Gladion shares some similarities with Silver: Both are rivals who stole their first Pokémon and are children of main antagonists. Gladion is the first rival to be a relative of a main character. *Gladion is the only rival to own a Legendary Pokémon. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Team Skull Members Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals